headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Lawson
| aliases = Mar-Vell Doctor Wendy Lawson | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Hala Mojave, California | associations = Project Pegasus Kree Empire United States Air Force | known relatives = None | status = | born = | died = 1989 | 1st appearance = Captain Marvel (2019) | final appearance = | actor = Annette Bening }} Wendy Lawson, also known as Mar-Vell, is a fictional alien scientist featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She appeared in the 2019 feature film Captain Marvel where she was played by actress Annette Bening. Biography Mar-Vell was a female scientist and a white-skinned member of the alien Kree race. Originally based on the Imperial throneworld of Hala, she was active in the ages-long war between the Kree Empire and the Skrulls. Mar-Vell eventually realized that she had chosen the wrong side in the war, and began taking measures to facilitate the end of the conflict. Mar-Vell traveled to the planet Earth (Kree designation C-54) where she adopted the human name of Doctor Wendy Lawson. She became involved in a top-secret program for the United States Air Force known as Project Pegasus. Through the military's connections to S.H.I.E.L.D., Lawson acquired the Tesseract, which she kept secured on board her space ship, which she kept cloaked in geonsyncrhonous orbit above Earth. The ship-laboratory, also served as a temporary sanctuary for dozens of Skrull refugees. The Tesseract played a vital role in helping Lawson develop light-speed technology. When the Kree learned of this, they sent Starforce commander Yon-Rogg to Earth to acquire it. When it came time to test light-speed engine, she selected an Air Force pilot named Carol Danvers to test-fly the craft. It was at this time, that Yon-Rogg's ship descended through Earth's atmosphere, and they blasted Lawson's craft out of the sky. Danvers was able to pilot it to a relatively safe landing, but Lawson was injured in the crash. Moments later, Yon-Rogg emerged from his own vessel and shot Wendy Lawson in the chest, killing her. This incident prompted Danvers to destroy the light-speed engine so that the Kree could not get their hands on it. The explosion of the engine's core bathed Danvers in energy, which granted her fantastic superhuman abilities. She would eventually use these powers to complete Lawson's work, and to ferry the Skrull refugees to a new home, free from Kree oppression. Abilities Powers * Alien physiology: As a member of the Kree race, Mar-Vell's physical characteristics were greater than that of a normal human being. Being a member of the white race of Kree, she was visually indistinguishable from an Earth human. :* Superhuman durability: Wendy Lawson's Kree physiology allows her to withstand physical injury to a greater extent than the average Earth human. :* Superhuman stamina: Wendy Lawson's Kree physiology allows her to remain physically active for longer periods of time than the average Earth human. :* Superhuman strength: Wendy Lawson's Kree physiology enables her to lift/press measures of weight greater than the average Earth human. Skills * Firearms: Presumably, Wendy Lawson possessed at least moderate functional skill at firearms. She kept a Kree weapon in her possession. * Genius-level intellect: Mar-Vell was able to harness energy from the Tesseract in order to develop a light-speed engine. Equipment * Laser weapons: Wendy Lawson possessed a Kree firearm. She attempted to use it to shoot Yon-Rogg, but like Han Solo in Star Wars, Yon shot first. * Light-speed engine: The light-speed engine was developed by Mar-Vell as a means of ending the Kree/Skrull war. Specifically, she had hoped to use it so that Skrull refugees could establish a new home for themselves, far away from Kree oppression. The light-speed engine was also responsible for giving U.S. Air Force pilot Carol Daners super-powers. * Tesseract: Wendy Lawson acquired the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D., which had been kept in storage at Camp Lehigh in New Jersey for many years. She used the power of the Tesseract in the creation of the light-speed engine core. Notes & Trivia * * In the Marvel Universe, Mar-Vell is a male member of the Kree race. He first appeared in ''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #12 in December, 1967. * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mar-Vell was killed by a laser weapon from Yon-Rogg. In Marvel Universe, Mar-Vell succumbed to cancer as the result of a conflict with Nitro. Marvel Graphic Novel #1, "The Death of Captain Marvel" (April, 1982). Written and illustrated by Jim Starlin. * Everyone who encounters the Kree Supreme Intelligence has a different experience, and perceives the entity in a different form. For Carol Danvers, the Supreme Intelligence took the form of Wendy Lawson, even though Danvers had no memory of Lawson at the time. * Carol Danvers learned the truth about Wendy Lawson when their plane crashed and she saw that Lawson had blue blood. See also External Links * Appearances * Captain Marvel (2019) References